Discovering Hermione
by Soap1
Summary: Sirius finds Hermione in a compromising position and can't stop thinking about it.  When she comes to him at night, he can't say no.  Hermione is not a minor due to Time Turner use, but stay away if it makes you uncomfortable.  SBHG Smut!


Having the kids around for the holidays was an absolutely joy, there was not doubt about it. Sirius loved Harry like a son, and he knew Harry reciprocated the father-son relationship. It warmed Sirius's heart to know that, if James were watching, he'd be proud and thrilled to see Sirius and Harry. It made him happy.

The rest of the kids were great, too. At least a dozen Weasleys were roaming around; well, if it wasn't that many, it sure seemed that way. Fred and George were Apparating everywhere, and Molly was constantly harping on them about it. Sirius didn't see any problem; looked like good fun to him. He even half considered joining in. The youngest two Weasleys stuck with Harry, mostly. And then, of course, there was Hermione Granger, who stayed either alongside Harry or in the library, or occasionally tracking down Kreacher to lecture him on elf rights. Sirius didn't really understand the girl.

Young woman, perhaps she now was.

It was hard to think of them that way. James's son was practically an adult. Less than two years until he came of age. Ron even less. Hermione was only a year to go, and with all her Time Turner use was probably there already when it came down to it.

Having the kids around was a joy, indeed, and Sirius had been merry as he hung Father Christmas hats on all the decapitated house elves mounted on the wall, humming carols as he went.

The night before everyone was going to be heading out, however, Sirius was feeling a bit downhearted. It was late at night, probably midnight. Sirius was roaming the corridors of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place absently, gazing around the house where he grew up, when he heard a noise.

It sounded like a _moan._

Intrigued, he followed the sound, praying that it wasn't a ghoul that had decided to move in, but when he heard the noise again, he recognized it. It was distinctly un-ghoul-like. He quietly, cautiously moved down the hallway. The door to the last bedroom was standing half open.

Sirius gulped. It was the girls' room. Hermione and Ginny. His brain was screaming, "Back away! Stay far away, you dirty old pervert!" but his body was crying, "Sweet Merlin, one of those girls is _moaning!"_

Carefully, he positioned himself in the doorway. His eyes fell on one of the beds, it was empty, covers rumpled. Sirius silently wondered where Ginny had gotten herself off to, but then that moan happened again. He tilted his head and saw it: Hermione Granger, curly hair fanned out over her pillow, almost naked save for a pair of lacy panties. And she was masturbating.

His mouth salivated and his pants suddenly felt a bit tighter. He stared at her, fixated. Unable to look away. One of her small hands was caressing a breast, fondling it gently, though her hand wasn't nearly enough to hold all of it. The other hand was working furiously underneath her panties. Her back was arching up off the bed as a breathy gasp escaped her lips.

Sirius's pants were _definitely_ too tight now.

He was fighting a frantic mental battle. Half of him knew it was wrong to be watching her, she was a teenager, one of Harry's friends, Sirius could be her father. But the other half of him was rationalizing that, really, she was of age. The Time Turner did it. Right?

Sirius was panting heavily as Hermione neared climax. She was whimpering in earnest now, her fingers rubbing at her clit, muscles tensing, back arching. And then he saw her come. She shuddered violently, her hips bucking up off the bed and a look of pure ecstasy on her face. Sweet Merlin, what he wouldn't have given at that moment to see her make that face while he was on top of her.

He was still transfixed as Hermione's panting slowed and she relaxed. But when she stirred and made to stand from her bed, Sirius panicked. He bolted from the corridor and flew to the kitchen like a boy who'd almost been caught with his father's wand. And when Hermione Granger walked into the kitchen, Sirius was wild-eyed and flighty.

"Sirius!" said Hermione brightly. "What are you doing awake?"

"I . . . er . . . um . . ." he babbled, unable to form a coherent thought, for much of his blood was somewhere south of his brain.

"I just couldn't sleep," continued Hermione with a shrug. "It's warm in this house, don't you think?"

"I can turn down the heat," said Sirius nervously.

"It's alright," Hermione replied.

She filled herself a glass of cold water and sat down on one of the bar stools, not a foot from where Sirius was standing. As he stared at her, he noticed there was still a pleasured, hooded look in her eyes, and a sheen of sweat across her features. Sirius gulped.

"Merlin, I'm sweating," said Hermione.

She half-shrugged out of her bathrobe, revealing the thin strips of her tank top, and Sirius's straining erection practically popped out of his pants.

"Hermione," choked Sirius hoarsely. "Maybe you'd better cover up."

She looked absolutely shell shocked. Her jaw hung open, and she dropped her head down to look at herself. Sirius suppressed a groan as he watched her look down at her breasts. She picked her head back up to look at him, showing a doe-eyed innocence that made Sirius's breath come quickly. He did _not_ want to explain what he meant.

"Hermione, you're a lovely young woman, and I don't think it's appropriate for you to be wandering around this house, with a bunch of young men, wearing so little," said Sirius, closing his eyes tightly.

He knew that she had hopped off her stool and stepped closer to him, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Sirius, none of the boys at school even look at me. I've been asked on one date my entire life, and I'm sixteen years old! Seventeen if you count the Time Turner!" she said.

Sirius thanked Merlin at least for that.

"It's awfully nice of you to say something like that, but I know the truth," she continued. "I could prance around naked and none of the 'young men' would bat an eyelash. I'm just not attractive!"

"Hermione-"

"Look, you won't even open your eyes!" cried Hermione.

Sirius swallowed hard.

"Hermione," said Sirius, his voice cracking. "You really need to go back to your room."

Hermione sighed.

"I know," she grumbled. "It's late. I just thought maybe . . . maybe you would understand. I mean, I know you, of all people, wouldn't ever see me as anything more than frumpy Hermione Granger, Harry's sidekick, even when I'm wearing nothing but this!"

His eyes snapped open of their own accord when she said that. There she was, standing in nothing but a barely-there camisole and those damn lacy panties. His breath hitched when he imagined that they must smell of her come. They were probably still damp. His gaze returned to her face, and he saw that she had a tear falling down her cheek. His expression softened.

"Hermione-"

She flew into his arms and let out a tiny sob.

"Ron won't even look at me," she cried.

Sirius had no idea how to react. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, completely unsure of what to do. She was half-crying, and all he could think about was the warmth and the musky smell emanating from between her legs. He prayed that she wasn't pressed up close enough to feel his erection. Hermione sniffed for a few moments against his chest before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for blubbering all over you," she whispered, still in his arms.

"It's alright," he managed to force out.

"Do you think I'm terrible?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Sirius. "Hermione, I think you're beautiful and intelligent and amazing and incredibly sexy."

Sirius grimaced when he realized he'd said the last two words out loud. He felt her stiffen in his arms and was waiting for the scream, or slap, or cry for Molly Weasley that was sure to come. But it didn't. Hermione pulled back slightly, her chocolate eyes searching his grey ones.

"You think I'm sexy?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

Sirius closed his eyes and leaned his head back, taking a calming breath.

"Yes, Hermione, I think you're very sexy. And because of that, I think you need to go back to your room now," said Sirius through gritted teeth.

"Sirius?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" he replied, his eyes still shut tight.

She didn't say anything. He was about to repeat himself when he felt a gentle pressure against his erection. He gasped. Her hand was lightly touching his straining member through his trousers.

"Hermione, that's not a good idea," he hissed.

"You said you think I'm sexy," said Hermione.

"Yes, and I also said I think you need to go," Sirius croaked, his resolve deteriorating by the second.

Her hand continued massaging him, and it was very good that she had no idea what she was doing, or else he would have lost his load right then.

"I just want to learn," whispered Hermione softly. "I'm always wanting to learn."

Her attention to his cock ceased and Sirius opened his eyes. She had pulled her camisole over her head, her marvelous breasts inches from his body. He wanted desperately to bend down and take a nipple into his mouth.

"Hermione, this is a very bad idea," Sirius said again, though at this point he didn't know if he could stop himself. "It's very wrong."

"Please," she said in a sultry tone, as she took his hand and placed it between her legs.

It was over for Sirius. When he felt her warm center against his hand, he couldn't help himself. As if of their own accord, his fingers slid into her panties and caressed the slick folds, still wet from the orgasm he'd witnessed not minutes ago. Hermione's breath quickened.

Sirius groaned and let his fingers begin to very gently probe her entrance. Hermione tensed for a moment nervously. Sirius hissed out a breath. Her entrance was tight even for his finger. She had obviously never let her own fingers explore there, much less anyone else's.

"Merlin, Hermione, tell me to stop and I stop," he forced out.

"Don't stop," she said breathily.

Sirius knew what he was doing was wrong, but by now, he hardly cared.

"Let's go to my bedroom," he said hoarsely.

He took her hand and led her down the hall to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Hermione didn't move. She was half frightened, he could tell. Half of him wanted her to back out, to tell him she hadn't been serious, because he knew that if she didn't tell him to stop, he wouldn't.

Sirius walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her gently, coaxing her mouth open. When he felt her tongue bashfully dart out to graze his, he groaned and pressed his throbbing erection against her. Without a moment's hesitation, he lifted her up and deposited her on the enormous bed. Hermione gazed up at him from under her eyelashes. Sirius was pulling his shirt over his head, appreciating the approving, almost hungry, expression she wore when she saw him. He began unfastening his trousers. He saw her nervousness, but he continued anyway. When his manhood was finally bared for her to see, her expression was mostly curious, with a hint of fear and a hint of lust.

"Go ahead," he whispered. "You're welcome to explore. To learn."

Hermione giggled.

"I wouldn't even know where to start," she said quietly.

Sirius swallowed hard once again.

"I'd start with your hands," he said quietly. "Just run one of your hands up and down."

Hermione scooted up to him as he stood beside the bed and cautiously reached out. When Sirius felt her palm against his cock, he moaned out loud. Hermione pulled away.

"What did I do?!" she asked quickly.

"Fuck, baby, don't worry, that was good," groaned Sirius.

Hermione laughed shyly and continued exploring.

"Try it with your mouth," he instructed, his mind finding that concept far too good to be true.

But his wish was her command. He felt her lips hesitantly on the tip of his dick.

"Just take as much into your mouth as you can. Keep your teeth away," he whispered

An incomprehensible gurgling noise escaped his throat when Hermione's mouth took in the tip of his cock. That was as far as she went, leaving Sirius with a desperate desire to thrust hard into her wet, velvety mouth, but he knew he had to be patient.

"Try to get at least halfway down- _fuck!_" choked Sirius when he felt her take almost all of him into her mouth at once. "Just like that, baby. Up and down now."

She did as he said, and Sirius looked down to see her tiny mouth bobbing up and down on his shaft, brown up looking up at him innocently.

"Fuck, Hermione, I'm going to come," he groaned, and her brown eyes widened nervously.

Sirius pulled out of her mouth, leaving her confused and curious, as he jacked himself, his hand moving up and down his shaft once, twice, and then he came onto her lovely breasts. Hermione's mouth was still open as she watched with fascination. Sirius was panting heavily as he milked himself of the last few drops. He collapsed onto the bed next to her.

"So," said Hermione meekly. "I did fine?"

"You did fine," Sirius said with a smile between heavy breaths.

He picked up his shirt from the floor and wiped her breasts clean, grinning when she giggled shyly. Sirius lay back on the bed, stretching himself out. Hermione moved to stand from the bed, but he grasped her wrist.

"You don't think that's everything, do you?" asked Sirius.

"Oh!" Hermione said. "Well, I . . . I just . . ."

He took a deep breath.

"Hermione, if you want to stop, if you're not okay with doing anything else, you had better tell me," said Sirius. "It's bad enough I let things get this far."

"No!" said Hermione. "No, it's not that! I just thought that . . .well, wasn't that it? I mean, can you . . . do that? Again?"

Sirius laughed and pulled her down next to him.

"Don't know what kind of men _you've_ had so far," said Sirius with a roguish wink.

He kissed her again and slid his hand into her panties. Hermione whimpered to feel his attention on her clit. When he pulled her panties down her legs and settled himself between her thighs, Hermione tensed.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"Relax," said Sirius.

He brought his face to her pussy and inhaled deeply, relishing in the scent of her. She was nervous and unsure of herself, and she flinched nervously when she first felt his tongue dart out to graze her folds.

"I said relax," repeated Sirius.

He let his tongue touch the hood over her clit lightly before sucking it into his mouth and running his tongue over the sensitive bud.

"Oh!" cried Hermione, breathing heavily.

Her cries were surprised at first, not really cries of pleasure but more of shock at the unusual feel of someone's mouth against her most private place. But as she got over the newness of it, she began to whimper eagerly. He kept his attention on her clit, feeling wetness of her pussy on his chin as she neared orgasm. Her back was arching again, and Sirius could picture only her half naked body writhing as she pleasured herself. And now he was giving her that pleasure. She was moaning now, her hips bucking as he fought to keep his mouth against her clit. Finally, she shuddered wildly and cried out his name as she came.

He kissed his way up her stomach and planted a kiss on her neck as she came back to reality.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Thanks," said Sirius with a grin.

"That's the first orgasm . . well, I've had them . . . before," Hermione babbled. "But never . . . Before I was always . . ."

"That's the first orgasm you've gotten from something other than masturbating?" Sirius finished for her.

Hermione flushed and nodded.

Sirius was painfully hard once again, for he was lying on top of her gazing into her lust-filled eyes. Merlin, he couldn't wait to feel her around him. That tiny, young, virgin pussy. He could practically come just thinking about it. He let his hard cock graze her wet core, and she gasped and shivered, her muscles tensing.

"Hermione, if you want to stop now, I won't think anything of it," hissed Sirius, but he only half meant it. His cock was centimeters from penetrating her.

"I don't want to stop," she whispered in a tiny voice, consenting with far less gusto than she had previously.

It was all Sirius needed. He murmured a contraceptive spell. Sirius reached his hand down and guided his cock to her entrance. He pushed, and Hermione stiffened. He pushed harder and she let out a whimpered cry. He pushed again and felt the head of his cock slide into her. Hermione was biting her lip.

"Does it hurt?" he said in a strained voice.

Hermione shook her head no, but the expression on his face told him that she was at the very least uncomfortable. But the feel of her pussy around his cock was incredible. It was so tight, so very tight. It was almost like a suction enveloping him. He pushed in deeper. Hermione tensed as he pulled back slightly and thrust forward once again. Sirius's cock was halfway inside of her now, and he was shuddering with the pleasure of it. Merlin, he hadn't fucked a virgin since Hogwarts.

He pulled back and thrust again. Hermione wasn't stiffening as much anymore. Her expression was still one of nervousness and discomfort, but Sirius wasn't even looking. He forced his cock in, burying it inside of her in one full thrust. Hermione cried out again.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good," said Sirius against her ear. "I promise it gets better."

His teeth were grinding together as he fought to fulfill that promise, for the tightness of her core around him was almost enough to send him over the edge. If she hadn't sucked him to completion beforehand, he'd have been a goner. Sirius kissed her neck and ear as he began to pound into her, his cock slamming into her tight body. Hermione was whimpering still, though it was less in pain now than it had been. Sirius was focused only on the feel of her. She was sucking him into her body. Her legs were wrapped around his hips. He whispered in her ear, sweet words, dirty words, whatever spilled out of his mouth in the throes of passion. Sirius Black had always been very vocal in bed.

"Fuck, Hermione, you're so fucking tight," he whispered against her face. "Merlin, I love fucking you. You're fucking beautiful; your pussy feels so good . . ."

Hermione's breathy moans were in his ear. Her soft breasts against his chest. He could feel his orgasm brewing, a knot in his abdomen begging to be released. Her core was pressing down around his cock like a vise. With a strangled cry, he pounded hard into her tight body and spilled his seed into her. With another long, slow thrust, he was finished.

Sirius rolled off of her and let his eyes close. He absently reached for her and pulled her against him. All women liked that after sex. That much he knew. They lay like that in silence for a long time, Sirius recovering from the amazing feeling of fucking her virgin pussy. Hermione lost in thought over what she had actually just done. When they had both regained their breath, Sirius placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You can stay in here with me as long as you like," he whispered.

Hermione nodded and crawled under the covers. She wasn't ready to leave just yet. She didn't care that he was her best friend's godfather, or that he was more than twice her age. She had just lost her virginity to Sirius Black. None of the rest really mattered anymore, because for the rest of her life, that is was Sirius would be to her. The man to whom she gave her virginity. Sirius spooned her gently from behind and was soon asleep. Hermione stayed snuggled in bed with him as long as she possibly could before she had to sneak back to her room.

Ginny hadn't snuck back in yet. She was obviously still with Harry. Hermione was thankful, for she didn't want to have to explain her night to anyone. They went back to school the next day. And no one was ever the wiser.


End file.
